pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
A cross country comedy film is a Live action/2-D animated 3-D Road Comedy film from Walt disney Pictures and & Mandville films directied by Raja Gosnell. Staring Asa Butterfiled & Jake Short. Plot Act 1: The story of a baby or two While we hear Paul Simon's "Me & Juilo Down By The Schoolyard", we see in the year 1999 a british boy named Ferb is born and has mad many talents and things where great till the age of 4. A year later, in a spainish town there was a basket with a baby boy in it. The basket found it's way to an orphanage, where the boy was kept for 4 years and was named Redhead for his red hair. At the age of 4, Ferb had done a ton of extrodanary things. Including, being a stick hockey champ. His greatest enemy,Ian, was an adult seeking vengance. One night, he made sure there was a car crash. Ferb had only lost his arms and legs and they had to be replaced with identical robotic ones. But his mom (Sharon osbourne) had died in the crash, and Ferb said only a few things each day. At Redhead's age of 4, he had made a friend the the orphanage. However, one day Redhead became a hero, but his friend was jealous and decieded to frame him. However, when Redhead gets framed so does his friend. While the friend is jailed, Redhead escape and runs away with a new name: Outlaw Redhead. One day, in a spainish dessert, a vactioning family, named the Flynns, stumble across Redhead. The Dad (Steve Martin) objects to keep him at first. But, he later agrees. Outlaw Redhead now had a new name again: Phineas The Dad dies of drinking a few months later. However, when he died Ferb's Dad (Ozzy Osbourne) & Phineas & Candace's Mom (Meryl Streep) fell in love. So, Ferb moved to the U.S. and his dad got married and he from that day on became an idol to his stepbrother. Act 2: Life's a Happy Song Crew & Relese Dates Crew Directed by Raja Gosnell Produced by Jennifer Todd Written by''' '''Michael Arndt Music by James Horner Editing by Mark Day Studio Walt Disney Pictures Distributed by Mandville Films & DisneyToon Studios Release & Former Release Dates United States (July 26,2013) United Kingdom (June 29, 2013) New Zealend (December 26,2013) Austraila (July 6, 2013) Belgium (May 18,2013) France (March 14,2013) U.S. (Former-November 1,2013) Trvia & info *The film was rated PG for some mild peril, smoking,drunkness, and some rude language *Before the trailer & movie came out the film was critizied due to the fact they thought it would be like alvin & others Logo Variations The Walt disney picture logo was shown to be built by Phineas & Ferb. The Mandvile Films logo had Ferb's hair while doof was pushed off by Perry. Cast Voice cast *Asa Butterfield as Ferb A 13-year-old boy with many talents. He is one of the main & one of the three Protagonists. *Jake Short as Phineas The 12-year-old Deuteragonist of the film who is tired of being the weak one. *Dee Bradley Baker as Agent P Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus and agent he is the minor Protagonist. * Chloë Moretz as Emily Ferb's 13-year-old Girlfriend and is Isabella's older british step-sister *Peyton List as Isabella A 12-year old with a crush on Phineas and Emily's younger step-sister *Karan Barr as Baljeet An 11 1/2 year old nerd from India *Rico Rodriguz as Buford A 12 3/4 year old overweight bully but a friend to the two *Rani Rodriguz as Jenny a hippie *Emily Osment as Stacy Candace's best friend. *Cody Simpson as Django A artist friend of the two *Madison Pettis, Tiffany Espensen, Ariel Winter, Cymphonique Miller, Isabella Acres, and Isabella Murad as the Fireside Girls a girl scout led by Isabella. *Kevin Schmidt as Albert Irving's older power-hungry brother *John Viener as Norm, Heinz's invention and a giant robot man. Live-Action Cast *Andrew Garfield as Jeff A lowly inventor who lives in Miami who helps the two get home. He is the secondary Protangonist *Django Marsh as Jesse An orphan & the biggest fan of the two. He is the Tritagonist.* *America Ferrera as Jennifer Jeff's Girlfriend *Selena Gomez as Candace The Older sister of the two who fails at busting them *Mittchel Mussuo as Jeremy Candace's Boyfriend *Jason Statman as Ian Ferb's greatest enemey. The main antagonist. *Jim Carrey as Doof Perry's Nemises The secondary antagonist. *Bonnie Hunt as Charlene Doof's ex-wife *Debby Ryan as Vanessa Doof's daughter *Camoren Boyce as Irving Formely, the bro's biggest fan but threw it all away to be cooler and is only their friend *George Clooney as Major Monogram Agent P's boss *Jesse Eisenberg as Carl Monogram's unpaid intern. *Meryl Streep as Linda Flynn Phineas & Candace's mother *Ozzy Osbourne as Lawrence Ferb's Father *Tom Felton as Justin Ian's Sidekick and the Minor Antagonist.He is weak as proven when beaten up by Phineas & Jesse Cameos *Sharon Osbourne as Mrs. Fletcher Ferb's dead mother *Steve Martin as Mr. Flynn Phineas & Candace's dead father *Mike Myers as Dr. Hobo A Professinal Dentist who's father was a hobo *Neil Patrick Harris as Himself *Russel Brand as himself *Elton John as Himself *Alan Arkin as Himself *Emily Blunt as Herself *James Carville as himself *Bill Cobbs as Himself *Feist as Herself *Zach Galifianakis as Himself *Donald Glover as Himself *Whoopi Goldberg as Herself *Sterling Knight as Himself *Dave Grohl as Himself *Judd Hirsch as Himself *Ken Jeong as Himself *John Krasinski as Himself *Jim Parsons as Himself *Mickey Rooney as Himself *Kristen Schaal as Herself *Sarah Silverman as Herself *Justin Long,Matthew Gray Gubler,Jesse McCartney,Christina Applegate,Anna Faris, & Amy Poehler as The Chipmunks & The Chipettes *Steve Whitmire,Eric Jacobson,Dave Goelz,Peter Linz,Bill Barretta,Matt Vogel,& Tyler Bunch as The Muppets (*) - Live-Action Character Who Became Animated At The End Reception The film got a 100% on Rotton Tamatoes. On the opening day, $77 million. The film opened at #1 at the box office with $222 million, beating Dirty Dancing which opend at #3 with $31 million. The film stayed at #1 the next week with $362 million, beating "The Smurfs 2" which opend at #2 with $75 million. The film ended at the box office with 770,507,625 in the U.S. & $2,021,767,547 and in the Foreign making 2,892,275,172 worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing movie of all time. Possible Sequel Depending on the film's sucsess, a live action/2-D animated sequel intitled "Phineas: Outlaw Redhead " will come out in 2014 about Phineas & Isabella in thier collage years going to the spainish town where Phineas was born to finish his outlaw adventures. Anton Yelchin will voice Phineas. Taylor Swift will voice Isabella. Dee Bradly Baker will voice Perry. Daniel Radcliffe will voice Ferb. Sountrack & Songs # Summer Belongs To You - Weezer & Haley Williams Ft. Zooey Deschanel #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO #Me & Juilo Down By The Schoolyard - Paul Simon #Life's A Happy Song - Cast #Busted - Debby Ryan & Selena Gomez #Fun Way - Jake Short & Asa Butterfield #Back Story - Jim Carrey #Let's Talk About Moi - Asa Butterfield, Jake Short, Django Marsh, Andrew Garfield & America Ferrera #F**k You - Perry #Jail - Jake Short #Summer (Where Do We Begin) - Jake Short, Asa Butterfield, & Django Marsh #Goodbye Mr. A - Asa Butterfield #You Snuck Your Way - Alikane Trio #Footloose - Feist #Life's Happy Song (Phinale) - Cast Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Fan-Fiction Movie